


R&R [Podfic]

by Trickster24



Series: Loaded March [Podfic] [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Military, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster24/pseuds/Trickster24
Summary: Podfic for the fanfic Loaded March Part 3: R&R by Footloose"Team Excalibur's prize was two weeks of R&R, but it's not all fun and games. Arthur is determined to keep his squad ready for whatever mission the Brass will toss at them next, and that means getting in touch with old friends, learning about the impossible, and trusting Merlin."





	R&R [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [R&R](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251615) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> This took longer to finish up than I thought but here you go! It's just over 6 hours long you guys!!!! It was over 9 hours long before I edited it lol 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you all think!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you Footloose for letting me podfic your work!  
>    
> I do not own and am in no way affiliated with Merlin (BBC)
> 
> Cover art: israel palacio on Unsplash  
> Music: "Last Stand" from https://www.purple-planet.com

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135820925@N03/45920291395/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

MP3 available to download [ here](https://archive.org/details/LoadedMarchPart3RRFINAL)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my narration. As always, thanks for listening. I think honesty is important so I'm letting everyone know now that Part 4 is going to take a while...I'm starting my final semester in a couple days so most of my energy and time will be going to that. I work full time and go to school part time as I try to finish up my degree, so I don't have a lot of extra time. That being said, Part 4 should be out sometime in June, maybe even late May. I know that's so far from now and I'm so so sorry!! If I have some time over the next few months I'll try my best to work on it so it's out sooner, but no promises. I really hope you guys will stick with me as I work to get all these parts out to you in the future :-) 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
